Don't Doubt
by FReeTOBeMe1311
Summary: Jack causes an accident on...accident? Anyways, he gets upset and runs to Bunny for comfort. Meant to be JackxBunny romance but can be seen as friendship to those with an open mind


**Disclaimer: I DON'Y OWN ROTG SO STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!**

**Ok my tantrums over now, continue on**

As far as we know, Jack has never cried, not since he was human all those centuries ago. He didn't cry when Sandy 'died'. He didn't cry when Bunny was telling him how no one believed in him. He didn't cry in all those years of solitude. Jack Frost refused to cry because he knew when he started; he wouldn't be able to stop. He made sure that the other Guardians knew that he was strong by always wearing a carefree face, even in times of despair, but sometimes, he wasn't strong enough.

**LineBreakComingThrough**

Bunny was in his Warren on a sunny day in late May. It had only been 4 years since Pitch attacked and he still got jumpy every time Easter rolled around. He wouldn't admit it but he was afraid that he would have to spend another day not being believed in. Currently, he was running safety procedures with the egg golems in case of another attack.

"Alright mates, Easter is about a year away and we have ta' be prepare for anything."

The huge stone eggs continued walking, past Bunny to their posts next to one of the many tunnels. One egg in particular was making quite a bit of a ruckus at his post next to one of the tunnels that led to the Americas. Bunny began to sniff the air, trying to pinpoint the source of the commotion. The sweet and crisp scent of mint and pine needles wafted into his nostrils and he recognized it immediately. Jack Frost. _What did the Gumby want now? _Bunny bounded over to the tunnel.

"Frost I don't have time for this right now, can't you see I'm-Frost? Are you ok mate?" When Bunny reached the winter child he was already mid-sentence and when he took the time to actually look at him, he noticed something. Jack was crying.

He leaned down to sniff the boys face. Those were tears all right but what were they doing on the boy's face. Leaning down even more, he wiped away the tears with his tongue and nose, gently nuzzling his face. Jack began to cling to him and buried his face in Bunny's neck.

"J-jack? What's wrong Snowflake?"

"I-I was talking to this little girl earlier, a-about 7 or 8 years old a-and she was talking to me about h-how she thinks that I'm really great and that I'm her f-favourite Guardian." Jack explained through his sobs. Bunny didn't see why that would make someone so upset, especially not Jack.

"Well what wrong with that?" Bunny started to rub soothing circles into the teens back as the teen matted his fur down with his salty tears. When he deemed himself calm enough to speak, he did.

"She was holding her arm! Her _broken _arm! And it was MY fault!" Jack burst into tears, once again burying his face into the rabbit's shoulder. Bunny was completely confused.

"Hold up a minute Frosty, what exactly happened to the girl?"

"Sh-she and her dad were in a car accident wh-when one of their tires slipped because the road w-was…." The winter sprite took a moment to compose himself and then spoke in a voice that was calm enough to be scary, "the road was iced over Kangaroo, and it's my fault." Bunny pulled Jack away from him to get a look at his face.

"Frostbite…" Bunny took a deep breath while trying to figure out what the appropriate thing to say would be, "it's not your fault. You didn't mean for this to happen and you certainly didn't want to harm anyone. You shouldn't beat yourself up for something that couldn't be helped."

"But that's just it Bunny! I'm the one who iced the roads and I'm the one who caused the accident! If I weren't being a careless idiot then maybe I wouldn't have put her life in danger!" His fingers hooked into the fur on Bunny's chest as his voice rose in volume with every statement. "I make a mess of everything."

Bunny raised one of his paws to cup the boy's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the lone tear that had yet to dry.

"No, you don't make a mess of everything, if anything, you make things better! And you're not an idiot either. Everything that little girl was telling you is true. You are great, and you are _my _favourite Guardian. You make kids happy and sure, accidents happen, but you can never stop putting joy into children's hearts as long as you are who you are." Jack smiled his first genuine smile since he entered the Warren.

"Thank you Bunny," Jack leaned into Bunny's paw, "you're my favourite Guardian too." He started to drift off because, as every teenage girl knows, crying makes a person sleepy. His eyes started to close and the image of Bunny in his (in Jack's opinion) overly green home started to fade. The feeling of warm arms surrounding his tiny frame consumed him and he realized just how much he liked the warmth. In a strange and ironic way, it gave him hope and comfort. In a dreamy haze he could hear Bunny mutter five last words; _I love you, my Snowflake. _And everything went black.

**I'mSuchAnEvilLineBreak**

When Jack woke up he was in a nest of sorts, made of twigs and leaves. My dear readers, please don't misunderstand, the 'bed' was actually quite comfortable just…strange. Jack had never slept in a bed since the beginning of his immortal life so when he awoke and couldn't remember why he was there or, for that matter, _how _he got there, he was very frightened. Then the memories began to flood in and he remembered that he was in Bunny's Warren and that he had come to cry in Bunny's arms like an emotional schoolgirl. He remembered all the things that were said and I mean _all of them. _He just couldn't tell if the last part was a dream or not.

Looking up, he inspected the room around him. It seemed to be made of stone with a high and rounded ceiling. The walls were also made of stone but were arranged to have little indents that served as shelves for Bunny's belongings. He was surprised to see his own set of nesting dolls on one of the shelves on the far side of the room. He was tempted to look at them and learn more about the Pooka but opted to seek Bunny out instead.

Jack hesitantly stepped out of the room in a hallway with the same curved walls that seemed to arch over his head, promising a quick death by burial that would have frightened the young spirit had he not trusted Bunny's excellent crafting skills. Hanging on the walls were portraits, portraits of brightly painted flowers and eggs – the sort of thing one expects to find in spring spirit's home. Jack walks passed the painting quickly to the nearest opening where he finds a small kitchen that is decorated with every green, non-poisonous plant he could think of and more. Sitting in the middle of the room is a table and sitting at the table is the Easter Bunny himself. He is preparing what looks to be a salad and Jack's stomach growls.

"Jack! You're up. How are ya' feelin'? Ya' must be hungry, sit down." He gestured to the chairs at the opposite end of the table.

Jack hesitated, _was Bunny being nice to him?_ He shuffled awkwardly to the nearest seat at Bunny's round, wooden table and sat down. Bunny handed him a small plate, which he had piled high with the aforementioned salad. Jack looked down at his plate, trying not to make eye contact with the older Guardian.

"You ok there, Jackie? You're bein' awfully quiet."

Jack looked up to stare at Bunny and noticed the concerned look in his deep green eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." Bunny reached his paw over the table to rest on Jack's hand, "Thank you; for confiding in me about your problems. It means a lot."

The two Guardians shared a look before Jack returned to his old joking self.

"You're not going soft on me, are ya' Kangaroo?" he said with his winning smile; the familiar glint returning to his eyes.

"Oi' rack off you bloody show pony" he repeated the line from years ago but this time, when it was said, it meant more than the both of them could ever think to imagine.

The pair finished the rest of their meal in silence.

**ThisIsTheEnd**

**Sorry guys, for the long wait. School has been killing me but now that it's over, I hope to be around a lot more. Anyways, here's a little titbit for future fics to come. **


End file.
